First
by clover on the wall
Summary: It was their first of every next things...


Disclaimer: Gundam seed is not mine.

Read with caution. Don't get caught while reading this lol.. Serious biznizz down there...

* * *

He knows it's wrong.

_Her legs are so creamy… _

_Her skin is so soft…_

_Can..I... lick it?_

He knows it's wrong to secretly run his fingers on his girlfriend's legs.

He knows it…

But he just can't resist the temptation named Cagalli.

How come she looks so sexy in that light blue shorts and red top? Didn't she aware that no matter strong his will, he's still a man who has its own mating instinct. Especially, with her.

Despite being a couple since two years ago, they never cross beyond the adultery line. Of course he wants her, but... does she wants him?

His eyes run up and down on the sleeping figure on his bed. He chuckles softly. When she said she wants to sleep, she's really going to be in a deep slumber. Not even a roaring thunder can wake her up.

She shifts her body to the side, causing her to unintentionally give Athrun a slight boner with the view of her cleavage. His eyes remain loyal to her cleavage's view and some dirty thoughts about how do it feel having his manly rod in between her breasts…and how do it feel seeing her sexy lips meeting his tip.

Boner is on the way, it seems…

He holds in his breath when his hands already passed beyond her knees and he contemplating a bit whether to pursue his hands' journey.

It wouldn't hurt to appreciate Cagalli's soft skin, right?

So, his hands go up and tenderly, he caresses her thighs up and down and as he does that, he holds in his breath. His sex organ begins to grow longer and bigger. He tightens his fist to hold in the sensation that he feels and to give him a bit control of himself. He never thought that caressing her skin could stimulate him this much.

His breath starts to becoming short and heavy at every second and then, he takes a glance at his girlfriend who's still sleeping.

Her breath is steady and calm and her breasts went up and down slowly following the pace of her breath.

_No._

He shakes his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. He can't take advantage of her.

Never.

She's here for the final year exam revision, not to be ravished by him.

However, no matter how much he holds in, he couldn't deny his hunger for her anymore. Who in the world can keep their carnal desire when their girl is a drop-dead sexy being? Of course he has more control of himself, but then, even his solid will would shatters if she keeps dressing like this.

He really wants her now. But first, he needs to ask for her permission, or else Kira will whack him till he dies.

"Cagalli…"

"UHmmmm….", she stir in his bed.

He tenderly caresses her cheeks before he dips down to nibble her ear, "Cagalli…" he whispers as he hovers over her.

A pair of eyes slowly opens and a hand goes to his side, "Athrun?"

She felt that his hugs are a bit tighter than the usual and his breath fanning her ears.

Athrun kisses the side of her neck before meeting her dark golden eyes. He doesn't say a word at her, nevertheless he's delivering his intentions via his eyes. She looks a bit puzzle at first, before suddenly, a red tint coloring her cheeks.

Something long and hard is in between their bodies right now, and Cagalli doesn't need a clue to guess it.

They're in a silence for a moment before Cagalli speaks up.

"The thing on my tummy right now…" she blushes and she takes a minute to continue, "…it's only for me is it?"

He doesn't need to answer that. Of course every single cell in his body is hers. It never meant for anyone else. So, he claims her lips and caresses it with his tongue. A string of saliva connects them when he put an inch distance from her.

"Cagalli I want you to be my first, so I don't want to screw this…."

Cagalli places her index finger to seal his lips, "I trust you"

And with that said, he kisses her senselessly while his hands working on their own, peeling her clothes off. It doesn't take long before she's left in her red bra and a matching color G-Strings.

She's looking at him with an expecting gaze, a smirk appears on his face.

"Sexy"

She blushes harder and refuses to meet his eyes, "Say whatever you want"

He chuckles as he slowly peeling off his pants, revealing him in brief, "I'll say you're mine"

Upon seeing Athrun in his tight brief, her jaw almost drop when she see the outline of his long boner and god… she gulps hard when knowing that Athrun's desire for her is THAT big. Cagalli instantly bury her head on the pillow as she hates blushing like a virgin dork.

But then, she is a virgin.

He isn't sure how to start however, he places a trust on his instinct.

"Cagalli…" he coax her softly while his hands linger on legs.

He let out a playful smirk seeing her burying her face in the pillow. As he gets on the bed, he brings up her sexy bottom and place wet kisses on it. His tongue playfully swirls along her red G-strings, tasting her over and over again while his hands busy massaging her thighs.

Cagalli squirms in pleasure when she felt his wet tongue plays around her bottom and when he slips it under her G-string to tease her anus, she has to bite her lips to prevent herself from moaning.

She's wet down there. Wet because of her own juice starts to spurt out from her pussy and wet because of Athrun's tongue attack on her butt.

After finish tasting her delicious bottom, he leaned back a bit before teasingly spank her butt, causing that particular area to jiggle. He let out a pleasure sighs before rolling her body to make her facing him.

Her reddish cheeks and her aroused face just made him lost any sanity in him.

Cagalli turns to look at him and gasp when she saw his long, hard rod hanging from him. This is her first time seeing man's private part and god.. she's in shocked. The length, the thickness and the bulky tip are enough to make her nervous. Will it fit into her?

Now, he's hovering over her and his tip tenderly sliding on her stomach as he moves up. She gulps hard when she think about his well-endowed rod will make a grand entrance into her own body. Seriously, WILL IT FIT?

With his hands at each of her sides acting like poles to keep him from falling on her, he dips down and licks her nose and slowly moves towards her lips.

"I love you" he said before he kisses her again and again. His tongue invades her mouth and claims it as his territory. He moves down to kiss her neck, her collarbones, leaving marks at her skin before stopping at her well-endowed breasts. Her full, rounded breasts are still covered in her red bra and so, his hand slips behind her back and unclasp it. He throws her bra away before claiming her nipple in his watery mouth.

It taste so good, especially when his tongue-teasing skills making her nipple hard. At every suck he does, he imagines that her milk will comes out. A content sigh escapes from his mouth as he moves toward her other nipple and lightly bites it before he sucks it without mercy. He has been waiting so long for this moment.

All these years of waiting, seeing her in her tight top, he has been imagining 1001 ways to ravish her full rounded breasts. Of course as a good boyfriend, he has keep his behavior in check, especially whenever Kira is around. That twin of hers, who is also his best friend, has been unwillingly allowing him to be his sister's boyfriend. So, to respect his best friend, kinda… he has been pleasing himself with fantasy of doing 'it' with her every night.

She whimpers contently when his wet tongue lapping her breasts. His other hand is busy fondling her other breast like dough and continues to squeeze it greedily. His finger tweaks and pinches her nipple before cupping them in his hand.

Cagalli's breath becomes erratic when he rubs his face in the valley of breasts. Each of his hands are at her breast, jamming it together while his face buried in between of her big, rounded breasts.

Her hand fisting his hair in it and she jerks back when he nibbles her skin. Trusting her own instinct, her other hand goes to his long, steel-hard rod.

He bites her harder when she envelopes his rod in her hand.

Seeing his long rod is already a shocked for her, but when she felt that the girth grows in her hand, it's very overwhelming. Her thumb and index finger begin to distance from each other as his rod increases its thickness.

"Cagalli…don't tease me" he groans but she somehow knows that he's actually aroused by her doings at his penis. She continues to tease his now, huge rod and a spurt of his warm pre-cum smothers her hand.

She brings her hand in front of her face and observes the whitish substance in her palm. It was thick, and has his strong scent on it.

Athrun lay her down on her back and orders her to not moving around. This time, it's his payback time. He trails kisses from her breasts down to her flat stomach and his tongue twirls at the depth of her navel and his male pride goes up high when her stomach tightens as he kisses downward nearing her G-Strings.

He parts her legs and put it on his shoulders before he use his mouth to cup her pussy over her g-strings. Her private area is already really wet; a combination of her owns juices and his saliva.

She feels like something under there is on fire that she screams, "Athrun!"

He playfully smirks at her before using his teeth, peeling her g-strings slowly. He doesn't need to wait for that g-strings to completely off of her legs and just leaving it hanging at her right ankle.

Her hands gather his hairs and yank it when he licks her inner wet pussy over and over again. His tongue darts and plays her nub teasingly. Leaning back to gaze at her wet pussy, he grins when he sees her juice flowing out and slides on her skin. Her juice almost reaches her anus but he quickly licks it clean.

"Damn…" he said arousingly before licking her from her anus to her pinkish wet snatch.

Cagalli brings her body up and look down, seeing his boyfriend so immerse in licking her snatch. She sighs contently when she feels his pointy nose buried in her snatch and his tongue slide in and out from her already damn wet folds.

She knows that she's on the verge of going crazy from his doings.

Athrun feels like he's going to explode if he doesn't get into her. His face is now wet from her juice and he licks her juice at his lips. She tastes delicious.

He looks up, meeting her gaze and seeing her smiles.

His mind is hazy and now, it's all on his instinct.

He put her legs on his shoulder and he dips down to kiss her sensually. He knows that first time always hurt for girls, so he wants to distract her while putting in his rod into her.

She's aware that his rod is on her entrance, and every time Athrun moves in his kisses, his rod will moves, sliding on her entrance, teasing her desire.

She trusts him.

And without any warning, he slowly enters her. She wants to scream, but Athrun's lips on hers keeps any whimpers out.

He starts slowly, before he tenderly gone through her virgin barriers. To make sure that she'll adapt to his XL size, he stays firm without moving.

"Cagalli, trust me…" he whispers before he resumes indulging her lips madly. And when he feels like she's nodding in consent for him, he slowly moves deeper into her and both of them moans pleasurely.

She feels the whole girth in her and it moves teasingly slow.

The sounds of their breath and their thighs clashing, echoes in the room.

His pace suddenly increases making her body to move in synchronize with him. Her well-endowed breast start to jiggle up and down and Athrun cups both of her breasts in his hands and purposely lead it in a manner where her nipples would graze his hard chest. His lips, still busy sucking and kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

He knows that she's going to cum soon as her wall tighten around him. And so, he increases his pace and humps her harder. His bed begins to shake violently due to his vigorous humping.

He doesn't hear anything aside from his sweet Cagalli sighing erotically under him, although, he vaguely hears something broken a while ago. Probably a vase nears his bed or a frame of picture on the wall that falling down. He's not sure what is it.

Her nails dig deeper into his skin as she finally reaching her climax. He gazes down at her and sees her tired smile. Her eyelids are half open.

His long, hard rod is now smothered by a mix of her whitish cum and her virgin blood.

He's aware that he's going to climax soon. He slide out of her, gives her climaxed pussy a lazy lick before jamming her breasts with his rod in between them. He continues to tit-fuck her before reaching his own climax. His whitish semen is oozing out from his tip and smothers her breasts. He holds her breasts together, making her nipples to meet each other and shoot another load of his cum on it. When he releases her breasts, a string of his cum connects the two pointy nipples together.

"What're you doing?" she asks tiredly.

He lay down on his side beside her caresses her stomach, "Just an extra art"

"You dumb" is her only replies.

He buries his face on the crook of her neck, he's very content. She is his and he is hers.

"I love you" he whispers before placing kisses all over her body and starting a second, sweaty session with her.

* * *

I like Asucaga love team and lacking of M-rated installments for Asucaga lately is what inspired me to write this. It's my first time writing a fanfic... forgive me if it sounds dumb.


End file.
